


Cherries

by LegendOfMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Food, Food Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfMischief/pseuds/LegendOfMischief
Summary: Loki develops a new appreciation for the midgardian fruit, cherries.





	Cherries

     She wore a oversized tank top that stopped just barely past her butt and the arm holes gave a peek of the side of her breasts. The boy short underwear that she wore that enticed him all the more with how it complimented her curves. The soft light of the early morning caused a glow he hadn’t seen before but it was lovely on her. He watched her from a pillar that he leaned against, behind the couch she lounged on. Her bare feet thrown over the armrest of the couch, while her head was turned to watch the rising sun which exposed her elegant neck to his prying eyes. She had herself propped up just slightly on an elbow, her hair up in a messy bun. He watched her absentmindedly reach down and her hand return with a small deep red fruit with a stem. She brought it to her lips, held the fruit between her teeth as she plucked the stem from it and the fruit disappeared into her mouth. She dropped the stem into what he assumed was a bowl beside the couch. He watched how her jaw moved not exactly chewing but not quite a sucking that would hollow one’s cheeks either. Suddenly she produced a small seed that she delicately took from her lips, staining her fingers a deep red and a ‘plop’ of it hitting the inside of the bowl could be heard. Entranced as he was he didn’t think it could get any worse until she took her stained fingers and slowly sucked them clean. Fuck.

     He’d always found her an enticing and attractive midgardian, but nothing more than to be admired from afar like a favored piece of artwork. Now though, watching her eat like this in the light of sunrise he wanted to touch her, feel her beneath him. She had no suitors as the rest of the male avengers found her too dark and twisted for their tastes, or so he assumed.

Six.

     She’d eaten six and his pants suddenly seemed too tight as his excitement grew. His teeth raked his lower lip before he licked his lips as he hungered for her. She was still unaware of him and he struggled to form a thought which was troubling as he needed to decide if he should approach her or leave. Norns. That shade of deep red was wondrous on her skin, he wanted to cover her in it and then lick it off himself.

Twelve…or was it fourteen?

     He lost count of how many she’d eaten. She shifted slightly, just enough for him to see a perky breast from the side flash into sight before the tank top covered it again. He unintentionally let out a low groan and shifted his footing trying to alleviate the pressure of his cock or give it friction, he wasn’t quite sure. She looked up, small fruit perched between her teeth and her gaze was heated as she slowly made a show of eating the fruit.

The sound of a seed hitting the bowl.

A swift inhale.

     He moved faster than she expected, soon straddling her, hands gently holding her face at the jaw and their tongues were intertwined. Her mouth was sweetened from the fruit and he devoured it. Hands ran rampant across skin, fingers threaded through hair, and heat pooled between thighs. She released his cock, her hands cool against his sensitive skin and he gave a hiss of pleasure before ripping off her panties. She felt his arms flex as he pulled her up, settling her over his hips as he nipped at her neck. She seated herself on his cock, and he bucked up eagerly. She rode him and he easily kept a satisfying rhythm, the light at her back causing a lovely halo effect on her which enchanted him even more. Soon nails were digging into skin, panting breaths and moans mixed.

“Ah, Loki…nn” She half moaned half panted out dragging him into a kiss as she came, her muscles flexing and pulling his own orgasm from him. He pulled away with a growl, bucking his hips and holding her place in an effort to reach deeper into her. His teeth met her flesh as he bit down, soon released and licking the spot gently with his tongue.

“What were you eating?” He asked in a husky tone.

“Cherries.” She replied, relaxing with her head laying on his shoulder.

“I suggest you get more of those.” Loki replied with a smirk.


End file.
